A digital video recorder may be used to record television programming as recorded content and to later playback the recorded content when convenient. The digital video recorder may include functionality for recording television programming, managing recorded content, and playing recorded content to a display device. When a user records television programming, the television programming may be recorded at a resolution associated with a channel being recorded or a resolution associated with a service level agreement with a service provider.